blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage Episode 3: The Fatal Crash
Chapter 6: Goin' Home Armani: It's another approaching plane... Isaiah:Point being? Armani: Heading TOWARDS us. The Pilot: *stops the plane* Ownage: *comes out* *holds a rocket launcher at their helicopters wings* HELLO NOOBS! AND NOOBS WITH BOOBS! *winks at Angel* Isaiah:JUST STOP! *holds his guard up* Ownage: You mad bro? 2D:*rams Ownage* Armani: ...he just jumped a helicopter to another. Hovis the Butler: *turns on radio* Radio: Like A Boss! 2D:FUCK THAT Radio: eye of the tiger Ownage: HOVIS! Hovis: *shoots the other helicopter's wings* The Heroes' Helicopter: *begins falling* Bluray: Dammit. Isaiah:We can do this! The Group: *lands on an island* Ownage: Nope.avi. *kicks 2D off the helicopter and flies off* 2D:*unaffected* Uh? Ownage: *rapid kicks him* Y U NO DIE 2D:Fuck you *headbutts Ownage* Ownage: *bleeding* HOVIS! Hovis: I don't get paid enough! Ownage: WAIT! Hovis: ? Ownage: Don't forget the kitties! Hovis: *sighs and puts Gorden, Waffle and Mr.Blik in a bag* Ownage and Hovis: *escape in ejector seats crashing the helicopter on the island* 2D:WTF. Bluray: Ugh...what now? Isaiah:I don't know. Armani: *Stands up* Let's get a catapult. Bluray: *lays a memorial to the Douchebag mobile* ? - March 18, 2012 Bluray: When did you get it? Isaiah:WHAT THE FUCK. Bluray: Are you mad at the fact I'm asking the question, or that I'm asking it /now/? Isaiah:No. Bluray: The fact that wwe were shot down? Isaiah:No. I don't know what happened at all. Bluray: Ownage shot us down on this island after we escaped. Isaiah:Oh wow. Bluray: Why would we expect any more from Ownage? Isaiah:Correction; we wouldn't. 2D:Well, for the most part he's not in much relevance. Bluray: Let's find a way out of here. Any ideas? Isaiah:If only our cars weren't so cheap...plus we don't have jetpacks. Bluray: Hmm...not calling Kyle. Too dangerous. Angel:...Kyle? Bluray: He's my little brother. Armani: Besides. He probably won't get the signal from out here. Angel:Ah! 2D:He wouldn't. Bluray: Guess we might be here for a while. Isaiah:No shit... well what will we do until we can get back? Bluray: Party, search for food, think of a plan ???: THERE AIN'T NO WAY OUT! Angel:Who was....that? Bob: Sup kids! Name's Bob! Island indiviual! I've been stuck here alone for a while now. Bluray: (looks at the size of his beard) oh god we're gonna be stuck here Bob: I welcome you! Come along while I get youuu some KUMQUATS! Armani: ...creep. 2D:Who are you. Bob: ROBERT! I'm an old man who's been stuck on this island since...what year is this? Bluray: ...2012. Bob: TWO THOUSAND FIVE! Armani: We are all, going, to die. Bob: You commin? I GOTS FOOD 2D:Old man? Bob: Yup. Seven years ago I crashed here on the island and was ditched by a bunch of selfish roughians! Bluray: Noobs? Bob: Noobs. 2D: So, you been here since...2005? Wow. Bob: Yeah. I was left with a destructed plane but, the time's when could contruct planes are FAR behind me. So I've been stuck here Bluray: Yes! With the pieces from the heli and his plane we'll be able to get hope! Easy! Angel:Seems legit... Bluray: Heh...yeah. Armani: Alright. So where is the plane? 2D:Somewhere. Bob: Follow me! I'll get it to you! Bluray: Okay. Isaiah:Uh... Armani: What's wrong? Isaiah:Can't really trust this guy...he's ambigous. Bluray: (enters a group huddle) For all we know he's the only islander though! Armani: Bitch could be a pedophile! Bluray: Bitch could be our only way out! 2D:Bitch could have been pimped by Viacom! (Group silence) Armani: Way worse than being a Pedo Bluray: Agreed (The group nod in agreement) Bluray: How about we just follow him and if he's shady we'll take him out. Isaiah:Perhaps. Bluray: Alright. Let's do this! Bob: COMIN'? Everyone:OK *follows* Chapter 7: Campin' Bluray: There are the pieces! Isaiah:K, then let's get them. Armani: (uses his Dragger Tool to drag the Helicopter pieces to them) Isaiah:Now... Bluray: LET'S GET BUILDING! Isaiah:DUNANANANAH!!!!! 2D:Wait! I'm a great builder!